


Reunion

by AniimoneNSFW (Aniimone)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Five Years Later, Gay, Implied Leorio/Kurapika, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, Unedited Work, canonverse, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua have ended up together. Leorio and Kurapika come to Whale Island to visit, but what happens when they realize Gon and Killua's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Leorio! Hello Kurapika!" Gon shouts, waving at the tall, dark-haired man in the blue suit and the shorter blonde following close behind.

The dark-haired man, Leorio, smiles and waves back.

"So how are you guys?" Gon asks his two old friends.

"I'm fine. Finally got my degree and lisence," Leorio says.

"Great! How about you, Kurapika?" Gon inquires.

"I'm doing well," he replies. "How are you two?"

"Oh, we're great!" Gon says.

Killua, the white-haired young man beside him, smiles.

"Do you know any place in town where we can stay, while we're here?" Kurapika asks.

"You can stay at Mito-san's with us," Gon suggests.

"We couldn't possibly do that," Leorio says.

"Sure you can. Come on, let's get going," Killua claims.

The group turns and walks off the docks, following Killua and Gon's lead. They head up a large hill overlooking the bay, where Gon and Killua sprint the last distance to the front door.

"We're home!" Gon calls through the house.

"Oh, wonderful. Are your friends here as well?" Gon's Aunt Mito asks, her orangey-pink ponytail swishing.

"Yeah. They can take the guest room, right?" Gon says.

"Of course, Gon. Now go help them unpack, won't you? I'll get started on dinner."

"Okay," Gon and Killua reply.

Mito-san walks away just before Kurapika and Leorio come in.

"Did your Aunt say anything?" Leorio asks.

"Yeah, you guys can be in the guest bedroom," Killua says.

"Okay," Leorio responds.

Gon nods and starts leading the group upstairs, and eventually into the guest bedroom. He pulls a roll-up mattress out of a closet as well as some clean sheets and sets them up with Killua's help beside the main bed in the spare room.

"Where do you sleep, Killua?" Kurapika asks.

"Gon's room," he replies simply.

"On the floor?" Leorio questions.

"No."

"Okay. Well, what have you two been doing for so long?" Leorio asks.

The four friends sit down in the room, catching up on the last few years. Gon's Aunt Mito comes upstairs to call the four boys downstairs for dinner. She made a very delicious steak for them. After dinner, and after everyone's gotten ready for bed, the friends sit in Gon's room.

"Where's your bed, Killua?" Leorio asks, sitting on Gon's bed.

Killua doesn't answer.

Leorio drops the topic and they all pick up the conversation they had been having earlier.

Eventually, Leorio and Kurapika both decide that it's time for bed. They get up and leave with whispered "goodnight"s. Once both Kurapika and Leorio can be heard sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom, with the door closed, Gon and Killua climb into bed together.

Gon snuggles up close to Killua. Killua's right arm is folded behing his head as he lies on his back, his other arm wrapping protectively around Gon's shoulders. Killua gazes fondly at Gon for a moment before slowly closing his eyes.

Killua feels Gon shift against him, his nose burying in Killua's neck. This has become such a common position for them that they don't even stop to think about it.

But then Gon plants a soft kiss on Killua's bare collar bone.

Killua opens one eyes to peer down at Gon. Not long after he closes it again, Gon kisses him again, this time for a little bit longer. Killua opens both eyes, now.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Gon?" Killua asks, turning his head to set it atop Gon's spiky dark green hair.

"Mm-mm."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

Killua closes his eyes once more.

After a few moments, Gon shifts again and Killua's eyes snap open as he feels Gon move on top of him and start suckling his neck.

"Gon," Killua whispers.

"Hm?" Gon hums.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed to try not to do anything while Kurapika and Leorio are here!" Killua hisses.

"Well, I was thinking, if they're going to be here for a while, why don't we just not worry about that? Come on, Killua, it's been almost week," Gon mumurs into his boyfriend's neck.

"Come on, it hasn't been more than four days," Killua whispers.

"Fine, but I want you now," Gon replies, moving his kisses to the other side of Killua's neck. Killua moves his head slightly, giving Gon better access.

"Gon, we can't. What if they hear us?"

"Then okay. We were going to tell them sometime while they were here, right?" Gon says.

"I suppose…"

"So come on," Gon whispers in Killua's ear, tugging on Killua's dark blue tank top.

"Mhm, okay," Killua concedes. "But be quiet about it, alright?"

Gon looks at him, grinning. His brown eyes reflect the pale moonlight shining through the window.

"Tell me if anything's too much," Gon whispers gently, rubbing Killua's nipples through his shirt.

Killua nods. His left hand slides from Gon's shoulders to his hip. Gon pulls Killua's shirt over his head and drops it to the ground. Killua smiles and slips both of his hands under the waistband of Gon's shorts, over his buttocks. Gon lowers himself to mouth at Killua's right nipple.

Killua bites his lower lip, and a pink tinge developes on his cheeks.

After a moment, Gon moves on to the left one. Killua slips one hand out of Gon's pants and in front, pressing on Gon's bulging crotch.

Gon moans, making Killua smile.

After a moment, Killua sits up and pushed Gon down on the bed. Gon looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. Killua smirks and undoes Gon's fly. They work together to slip Gon's shorts and underpants down, revealing his arousal. Killua wraps one hand around Gon's erection, hardening it the rest of the way. Killua leans down to kiss Gon, who parts his lips at the contact. Killua slips his tongue into Gon's mouth, sliding his hand along Gon's shaft underneath him. Gon moans into Killua's mouth.

"Sh," Killua whispers, breaking away.

Gon whines lightly at the disconnection, but cuts it off quickly with a gasp as Killua moves his kisses to a different part of Gon's anatomy.

Killua sticks his tongue out after a bit, running it along veins and the head. Gon moans again. Killua continues for a while before popping the head in and then out of his mouth a few times, causing Gon to arch his back and entwine the fingers of one hand in Killua's white hair, grabbing a hanful of sheets with the other.

Before too long, Killua starts to take in more and more of Gon with each dip of his head. He hums around the shaft a little, and uses his tongue to add some more texture.

"Ah, Killua!" Gon moans.

Killua presses Gon's twitching hips down with just enough force to bruise. The tip of Gon's shaft touches the back of Killua's throat, momentarily gagging him. He accidentally releases a small shock into Gon's hip, making Gon gasp. Killua looks up at him, still continuing the motions, but checking to make sure Gon is alright. Gon's eyes are closed, and his mouth open. His breath is short and fast, and Killua speeds up. Shortly, Gon's fist tightens in Killua's hair, signalling. Killua pulls back as Gon moans his name, allowing Gon to release over his face.

With a smirk, Killua wipes off his face with the corner of the sheets. Then, he pulls off his undershirt and deposites it near Gon's. Killua shimmies out of his pants and boxers, too, as he waits for Gon to finish catching his breath. In the meantime, he gently plays with himself, sitting beside and looking at Gon.

"I love you, Killua," Gon murmurs before opening his eyes again and putting out his hand. He clasps it around Killua's shaft, stroking it gently and taking the place of Killua's hand. His pumps start becoming swifter and more purposeful, and Killua leans back against the wall. Killua hums a note as Gon's hand finally sets a steady rythym. His eyes slide shut. Gon smiles, continuing the pace. He adds his other hand, which he had added lotion to in order to help make it smoother. Dribbles of pre-cum slip down the shaft, mixing with the lotion.

"Ah!" Killua gasps. His breath is coming shallow and quick, now.

Gon speeds up, and Killua moans his release into a closed fist. Gon pumps out the last of it with his left hand, as it splatters accross Killua's abdomen. Killua takes a few deep breathes, gazing into Gon's eyes. Once his breath steadies more, he leans in and kisses Gon again.

They lie back down and hold each other. It doesn't take them long to fall asleep.


	2. The Morning After

"What the hell?!" Leorio exclaims, walking into Gon's bedroom.

Killua jolts awake immediately, pulling the sheets up over him and Gon.

"Gon, wake up," he says, gently shaking his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Gon asks, blearily opening his eyes.

"You two are… together?" Leorio asks them both quietly.

"Yes. You didn't realize that?" Killua asks.

Kurapika laughs from the doorway.

"Looks like you owe me 1,000 Jenny, Leorio," he says.

Leorio grumbles something unintelligible.

"Eh?" Gon asks, finally sitting up. "Why are you two in here?"

"Because, Gon, they're pur friends. I warned you last night before we got started that they'd find out," Killua tells him.

"Oh yeah…"

"Do you think you guys could leave so we can get dressed?" Killua asks Leorio and Kurapika.

"Wait, you two actually did it?!" Leorio asks.

"We have been for the past year, Leorio," Killua says.

Leorio stares at them in shock. Kurapika tells him to leave with him so the boys can get dressed, which Leorio does.

After Killua and Gon are dressed and leave their bedroom, Leorio keeps looking between them in shock.

"They found out, then?" Gon's Aunt Mito asks.

"Yeah," Killua answers.

"Weren't you going to tell them later?"

"Yes, but they came into our room this morning and saw us sleeping together," Gon says.

"Oh, I see. How about you all go for a swim, later?" she suggests.

"That sounds great!" Gon says.

"Yes," Kurapika replies.

"Gon, are you stupid?" Killua hisses into Gon's ear. "They'll see all our hickies!"

"So?" Gon says aloud. "It's not like they don't know."

Killua narrows his eyes, but shakes his head and turns away with a sigh.

***

"Wow," Leorio exclaims, gazing at the blue lake in front of them.

"Is that all fresh water?" Kurapika asks.

"Yeah," Killua answers.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Gon says, running down to the bank in his swim trunks.

He pulls off his white undershirt at the edge of the water, leaving him in his swim trunks. He splashes into the lake before his friends can get a good look at him.

Killua isn't s lucky. As soon as he takes off his shirt, revealing bite marks and hickies along his neck, Leorio stumbles back a step.

"Are those hickeys?!" Kurapika asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Killua replies, stepping into the water to join Gon.

Kurapika and Leorio share an incredulous glance before following their younger friends' lead.

"Gon! Your hip's all bruised," Leorio notices, in the water.

"Mhm," Gon replies absent-mindedly.

"Don't you two have any embarrassment?" Kurapika asks.

"Of course. But not about sex. We're together, we've done it, and we're not going to stop," Killua says.

Gon smiles at him before kissing the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Nope," Gon says.


End file.
